Sadie Hawkin's Dance
by princess-sally2005
Summary: Ron's day actually starts out good and it just keeps getting better. A oneshot songfic. hope you like it.


Sadie Hawkins Dance 

By

princess-sally2005

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Long time no writing! Seriously though, it's been a total of three months since I've written. AHAHA!! This is my very first Kim Possible fic. Okay actually it's a song fic but hey its cool. I think this song totally fits Ron and his personality and how really does act. This fic is mostly about Ron but Kim does make an appearance in the end. Oh I'm so evil. MWAHAHAHA!

Legal Stuff: Kim Possible and company are © to Disney as a Disney trademark and the song Sadie Hawkins Dance is © to Relient K any way one with the fic.

* * *

_All the girls in the bathroom talking_

_Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins_

It was a normal day at Middleton High School. It was right after cheer practice and all the cheerleaders were inside the bathroom changing from their uniforms into normal clothes for the day. Ron Stoppable, the only guy on the team had already changed and was going to get his Mad Dog costume which he left by the girls bathrooms. As he bent down to pick up his stuff he overheard someone ask about the Sadie Hawkins dance coming up this Friday.

_My ears are burning but I kept on walking_

Ron turned around quickly after grabbing his stuff and ran out of the gym, smiling brightly and pumping his fists in the air.

_Smile on my face and air guitar rocking_

_Sadie Hawkins dance_

_In my Khaki pants_

_There's nothing better _

_Oh, Oh, OH _

_Girls ask the guys I_

_ts always a surprise _

_There's nothin' better_

_Baby do you like my sweater_

Ron quickly made it to English class and took his seat in the back of the class. Ron knew that he had a speech to give this hour for a grade but he also knew how Mr. Barkin, who as filling in for Mrs. Weatherby, would drone on for twenty minutes before actually starting class. Ron, try as he might eventually fell asleep.

_Sittin' in the back of my next class nappin'_

"Stoppable! It's time for your speech. Get up here NOW!" Mr. Barkin, uh, barked. Ron jumped up out of his seat and made his way to the front of the class.

_Gotta give a speech I bow to the clappin'_

Rona started his speech with some stupid joke that, surprisingly, everyone laughed at.

_Told a funny joke, got the whole class laughin'_

Ron finished up his speech and stood before a shocked English class and teacher. Ron quietly went back to his seat and sat down. Kim leaned over and gave him a high five.

"Way to go Ron!"

Ron reclined back in his seat smiling.

_Think I got tan from the light which I was baskin'_

"No Big." he stated simply. Kim just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

_Sadie Hawkins dance_

_In my Khaki pants_

_There's nothing better _

_Oh, Oh, OH _

_Girls ask the guys _

_Its always a surprise _

_There's nothin' better _

_Baby do you like my sweater_

At lunch Ron went to find a good spot to sit at since Kim's and his spot had been overrun by sophomores. Even though he and Kim had seniority, they still let them take their spot.

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating_

He noticed some empty seats by the cheerleaders table.

_Found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating_

However as he got closer to there he noticed the football players were eyeing him. Finally Brick Flagg walked up to him.

_The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating_

"Hey Stoppable, you want a beat down?" Brick snapped

Ron quickly shook his head, "No but maybe that dude over there does." Ron stammered pointing off in some direction.

_I said that's one thing I won't be needing_

Brick let go of Ron and looked in the direction Ron pointed. While Brick and his buddies were distracted Ron slipped out of the cafeteria.

"Hey there's no one over th... He ran away!" Brick fumed.

_Since I'm rather smart and cunning, I took off down the next hall running_

Ron was running quickly. "I can't let Brick find me." Ron was so busy looking behind him he didn't even see the girl in front of him. He collided head on with her.

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

Ron shook his head and looked up at the face of his best friend Kim Possible. He stood up and brushed himself off and stuck his hand down to help Kim up.

"That was smooth Ron." Kim smirked.

_She said your smooth_

"Sorry, KP. I was having a little trouble finding a place for us to sit for lunch." Ron panted from running so fast.

"That's okay lunch is almost over anyway." Kim stated.

A moment of silent passed between them till Kim spoke up again.

"You did a good job today in English. I never knew you could be so,...eloquent."

_And good with talking_

"Yeah, well you learn something new about someone everyday." Ron shrugged.

"Say, Ron do you have a date yet to the Sadie Hawkins dance Friday?" Kim asked cautiously.

Ron rolled his eyes,  
"Please Kim. I never have a date for anything. Why should this be any different?" Ron asked.

Kim looked away embarrassed, "Well how about going with me."

_You'll go with me_

_To the Sadie Hawkins_

Ron did a double take, then a huge smile spread across his face.

"Booyah!!"

_Sadie Hawkins dance _

_In my Khaki pants There's nothing better_

_Oh, Oh, OH_

_Girls ask the guys _

_Its always a surprise_

_There's nothin' better_

_Baby do you like my sweater_

_

* * *

_

Hope you like it. It's sorta rushed. I've had this idea in my head since I heard this song. Sorry if it sucks and you don't like it, but I can't please everybody.


End file.
